1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the enclosure system for treating of wounds on body parts which system includes disposable collection bags therewith.
2. Prior Art
Wound treatment and containment is a concept who's time has come. The increase in contamination and possible medical personnel injury is serious due to the increased size of the population having contagious diseases. The treatment process must include means for safe disposal of any patient tissue and any treatment material or treatment fluids.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a wound or patient irrigation containment arrangement which maximizes the treatment capabilities of the medical personnel, and maximizes the safety considerations for those medical personnel.
It is yet a still further object of the present invention to provide a wound treatment system for providing a containment arrangement which is less irritating to the patient, which treatment system may be stabilized and maintained about the patient for an extended period of time.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a wound containment system which is portable to permit such use to be performed in the field, in a home or any environment where such a need occurs.